


Chatty.

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Category: No Fandom, The Battle Cats (PONOS Game)
Genre: And yet, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Isolation, It should be crack considering the source material, The Author Regrets Nothing, The kitty is only adressed by 'it', What do I tag for this though?, but it's not, sad cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: If you speak and hear no response, maybe you should keep speaking. Maybe one day you'll hear something.{YEEaah, this is fanfiction for the The Battle Cats game,  and I don't really know why I wrote it. Give it a shot?]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Chatty.

**Author's Note:**

> Who writes The Battle Cat fanfiction? Me, I guess. And who writes angsty Battle Cats fanfiction, at that? Me again, for some reason.
> 
> I listened to Racehorse: Get Married! By. Jordaan Mason and The Horse Museum while I wrote this, if anyone wants mood music, haha. At the very least, even if it doesn't fit as well as I think it does, it's a neat song to check out.

A cat unit that can't fight is weird, or so its been told. Act as if the whole of them as a concept aren't odd, and tell it it's the thing that's too odd, and so out.

A freak among freaks?

Weird.

It talks. Talks and gives advice. Helpful, chatty. Potentially repetitive, but aren't they all. Bite, pause, bite. Punch, pause, punch. Click for words, pause to read, click for new words, click to skip cause you've read it before, pause on something new, click to read- or maybe to interact with something more interesting. (Gamatoto? Your medals, your treasures?)

It's not that odd, a talking cat. Moneko and her sisters can. But they are exceptions. They walk by twos. It walks by threes like any other basic cat that'snolongerusefulanymore- and so.

It sits and waits for the click and hello and goodbye. There's no one to talk to, even if it could see others, there's no one to talk to. (Units get to fight, and know that it's for someone. That their success means a victory for something somewhere else. Is it jealous?)

Even when it's you, there's no one to talk to. Only at. Do you respond? Does its words make you smile? Do you even glance at its lonely dialogue? It doesn't know. But surely, if it's talking, someone somewhere must be listening.

Surely.

Maybe.

Surely.

Who told it that it was strange when there's no one around to speak?

When it's alone, it conjures a new script. Anxiety claws at the forth foot halved. Are they new, experienced, intermediate. Which will make them stay longer, click slower, click period, listen longer. It doesn't know.

So it plucks from its head an idea to share. Take your time, please.

Hopefully, you'll learn something new.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I let a typo become a headcannon, so I imagine this cat is missing a leg.
> 
> But yeah, if anyone somehow finds this, tell me how you feel about it, if you don't mind. Weird as it is, I'd like to know what someone thinks about it.


End file.
